la ciudad de los grandes
by dizzybizzylizzy
Summary: Clary y Jace había un niño y el niño estaba escondido del mundo shadow hunter lo hapens cuando la verdad sale cuando alguien vuelve


He creado esta historia y no me pareció muy bueno, así que borré y decidí hacerlo de nuevo lo que aquí está Espero que disfruten

Yo estaba corriendo, corriendo hacia el pensamiento del bosque. No tengo ni idea de dónde ir si yo iba a sobrevivir. un gran monstruo verde feo rompo a correr nunca he corrió tan rápido, pero perdí el control y tropezó con un tronco. la bestia lanzó hacia mí. Me aplasté en el suelo bajo el registro. rompí a llorar de miedo en ese momento sentí como si estuviera recibiendo recogí.Entonces caí en un profundo trance lleno de conmoción y terror, así que apenas podía respirar y luego me desmayé. Cuando desperté estaba en mi pequeña habitación verde lleno de fotografías y libros.

i puse en silencio y luego oí un poco familiar, marcando la oí a mi padre discutiendo cual es muy inusual, no creo que jamás he oído hablar de la lucha "que tiene que decirle'', dijo mi papá.

"¿Por qué no", dijo mi madre. "¿Por qué no los dos nos decimos a ella", dijo mi padre. "Muy bien", dijo mi mamá en un gruñido cuando mis padres mi mamá parecía a punto de matar. (También conocido como mi padre) "mirar Annabeth no me podría creer pero usted es un ángel y eso que fueron atacados por un demonio", dijo mi padre con calma que no había sonrisa ni nada. "Papá lo siento no te creo" Corrí a mi casa la tía Isabelle en el camino me enteré que hace tictac de nuevo.

Le dije todo lo que Izzy me escuchó "Creo que me estoy volviendo loco" he dicho que no vas loco-dijo mi tía. entonces oyó un golpe en la puerta "ir upstair dile a tu tío que está aquí" Corrí escaleras arriba y me dijo que él me dio su teléfono "llame a su papá le dice sebastian está aquí" "hola vampiro", dijo mi padre "tío papá simon me dijo que me llamará y le dirá a un tipo llamado sebastian está aquí "me dijo con voz de pánico que me dieron 'ok subida annabeth en el sótano hay una capa verde se lo puso y por debajo es un puñal que dice Herondale tiene un pájaro No las estrellas un pájaro que estaré allí para que usted y tratar de esconder ahí abajo. "cinco horas más tarde mi madre me despertó en algo que nunca he visto antes.

Entonces mi papá me recoge y me lleva a casa en mi sofá. Cuando me desperté escuché un sonido tic tac mis padres estaban discutiendo otra vez lo que pasó. me levanté de venta sobre mis zapatillas favoritas y me acerqué a mi tía el apartamento de Izzy.

Llamé a la puerta y izzy tía abrió la puerta "annabeth ¿Tus padres saben que estás aquí?" -dijo en un tono serio "me preguntaba qué estaba pasando, porque usted me diga la verdad." dije en voz baja, "entrar" Entré y me senté en el sofá "bien todo comienza con un ángel que dio su sangre a un mundano conocido como la sangre humana fue dada a proteger a los humanos de los demonios 3 personas y ninguno de sus descendientes se convirtió siglos los cazadores de sombras más tarde, un tipo llamado valentine creado un club para ir en contra de los otros cazadores de sombras, porque no estaba de acuerdo con la forma en que gobernaban entonces él comenzó a hacer experimentos es el hijo mayor era parte parte demonio hija parte humana y los Herondales en un 95% angel 5% humano y allí ' re los padres se convirtieron en el mejor cazador de sombras el mundo hay sólo enemigo hijo valentines sebastian está tratando de destruir el mundo sabe esa es la historia que los padres podrían probablemente le dirá la historia mejor "

luego Sebastián entró por la ventana con un cuchillo y luego recuerdo el piso de abajo de la daga que mi padre me habló Bajé corriendo y agarró la daga que dijo Herondale en él me encontré detrás de mi tía y saltó rápidamente en el sofá luego poco a poco subió I se acercó e iba en pos Sebastián y lo apuñaló en el corazón y cayó muerto. Mi tía me miró con incredulidad "acabas de matar a sebastian eres hija de tu padre", dijo riendo cogió la daga y le dijo a mis padres les conté la historia de mi padre dijo "belongi la ciudad de los grandes." entonces mi papá me entregó la daga i luchado con "aquí es una daga para ti luchar con fortaleza en ti en todo momento." dijo mi papá entonces mi mamá vino y dijo "hes hacia atrás y después de nosotros.""Quién" le dije "un tipo llamado

Tenía la esperanza de que te haya gustado por favor revise y quiero saber cómo puedo hacerlo mejor no voy a actualizar hasta que tenga 5 comentarios

-Dizzybizzylizzy


End file.
